


смотри

by marshall_line



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>потому что я не буду</p>
            </blockquote>





	смотри

Джухён говорит:

— Смотри.

У Сыльги уйдёт чуть больше, чем полгода, чтобы перестать смотреть.

 

Это всё: и начинается, и заканчивается. Сыльги надоедает пробовать снова и снова, когда без толку. Джухён не смотрит, и Сыльги не смотрит в ответ. Между ними то стены, то толпы. У Сыльги не получается найти Джухён в этом всём. Её руки теперь недостижимы, до них

(до взгляда)

(и сердца Джухён)

не дотянуться.

Расскажи мне, что не так. Джухён молчит, и в своём молчании она всё ещё красивее всего живого. У Сыльги что-то щемит, но. Никому до этого нет дела, впрочем, и ей не должно быть тоже. 

 

 

Тэён говорит:

— Дуры.

И в глазах у неё всё, что она так и не смогла сделать раньше, а теперь пробует исправить. Сыльги об этом ничего не знает, но. Тэён повторяет _дуры_ ещё раз и качает головой. Для неё всё повторяется, и она совершенно не хочет, чтобы эти двое закончили так, как закончила она.

В своё время Тэён не хватило смелости и.

— Ты начни опять, начни смотреть.

Сыльги начинает, но.

 

Рядом с Джухён уже кто-то ещё.

 

Когда с тобой не идут на контакт, можно легко потерять любую надежду, даже самую маленькую. Сыльги не находит в себе сил держаться дальше. Она прикидывается глупой и непонимающей, делает вид, что всё как было (никак), так и осталось (никак), а. Йерим осуждает её больше, чем кто-либо. Суён берёт её за руку каждый раз и уводит.

Глупым онни никто не поможет, и ты не пробуй.

А кто тогда—

Ей не отвечают, ни на этот вопрос, ни взаимностью.

Сыльги смиряется.

 

Джухён и старше, и младше. Джухён то притягивает, то отталкивает. С ней всё время было так. По-особенному легко, а. Сейчас Сыльги не может ни легко, ни как-то ещё. Джухён отталкивает, Сыльги разрешает ей это делать.

 

Сыльги подходит сзади, прижимается губами к её уху

(Джухён рушится изнутри)

и шёпотом спрашивает:

— Сынван лучше?

 

Джухён не оборачивается.

 

 

— Она не смотрит.

На меня, как ты.

 

Сыльги задыхается.

 

 

\\\

Она просит поцеловать и целует первой. 

Она просит смотреть, но сама отводит взгляд. 

Парадокс Бэ Джухён, с которым Сыльги так и не справилась.


End file.
